Parfois, en y réfléchissant, l'ennui a du bon
by Snapiou
Summary: Harry a sauvé le monde sorcier et s'ennuie en cours de potions. Il ne voit qu'une proie à qui il peut s'attaquer Severus Snape. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de situation qui le prend de cours.


_**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà avec un petit OS qui m'est venu alors que je m'ennuyais GRAVE en anatomie... Pour changer. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

**_Je remercie tous mes lecteurs de me suivre et pense beaucoup à vous. Sachez que je fais mon possible pour poster le plus vite possible mon autre fic'. Allez gros bisous et BONNE LECTURE :D_**

* * *

><p><span>Parfois, en y réfléchissant, l'ennui a du bon<span>

Tout était parti d'une stupide constatation de mon état mental pendant un cours de potion : je m'ennuyais ferme ! Mais, vraiment... Le genre d'ennui dont on ne se sort pas ! Quoiqu'on fasse, l'ennui revient comme une vague et il te prend dans les tripes en te forçant à faire des trucs que tu ne ferais pas en temps normal -si tu ne t'ennuyais pas, je veux dire. Donc, voilà, moi Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Qui-Ne-Veut-Définitivement-Pas-Crever... Peu importe le nom que vous m'associez, je m'ennuyais. Bah ouais, à devoir travailler le programme en avance pour pouvoir tuer le pire mage noir de tous les temps, j'avais de l'avance sur tous mes camarades. Et, maintenant que le Seigneur Noir était six pieds sous terre, moi, je restais avancé par rapport à mes camarades et, c'est la raison de mon ennui mortel... Il faut trois heures minimum à ces imbéciles pour créer une potion anti-ronflements... Pas super utile vous me direz, mais, il me faut une heure trente maximum quand je suis fatigué et que je n'y met pas beaucoup du mien pour la préparer.

Pff... Je tourne la tête à droite : Hermione, les cheveux presque dressés sur sa tête, en sueur, complètement concentrée. Juste derrière elle se trouve Neville, il commence à faire fondre son chaudron. Je tourne la tête à gauche : Ron tremblote à moitié en mettant ses ingrédients dans son chaudron en regardant outrageusement sur le livre personnellement annoté que Snape m'a donné pendant la guerre. Tiens ! Je regarde Snape et je viens de trouver ma proie. J'ai besoin de me divertir et, il est là à autant s'ennuyer que moi, donc, quoi de mieux que de l'embrigader dans mon amusement ? Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment lequel de nous deux va vraiment s'amuser mais, ça va le faire un peu bouger de s'énerver contre moi et de me donner une retenue. J'aurais au moins divertit un peu son cours.

Je me penche vers Ron et commence à lui parler, cherchant à ne pas trop le déranger dans ses oeillades sur mon bouquin.

- Ça va, tu veux que je te prête mon bouquin ?

- Désolé.

- Ça va, je m'en fous, prends-le pour le reste de la potion.

C'est avec un sourire encourageant que je pousse le livre vers lui. Il doit se demander pourquoi je suis si enclin à prêter un de «mes trésors» comme je les nomme. En fait, dans quelques minutes, on va se faire enlever des points, donc, au moins, je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en voudra qu'à moitié en voyant un A sur son flacon.

- Je m'ennuie.

- Comme d'hab.

- Comment je peux l'énerver ?

- Snape ?

L'intéressé nous scrute une seconde puis, il plisse les yeux. Je fais semblant de venir en aide à mon camarade puisqu'à chaque fois que je dis à Snape que j'ai fini, il me dit de les aider, donc, je m'exécute. Une fois que je sens que son regard est plongé à nouveau dans son bouquin -immense- je reprends ma conversation.

- Remues plus doucement. Alors, comment je peux l'énerver ?

- Tu sais très bien t'y prendre, habituellement. Je remue comme ça ?

- Oui, mais, là, un peu plus au milieu du chaudron, c'est moi qui veut lancer la dispute.

- Comme ça ?

- Oui. Alors ?

- Et bah, tu n'as qu'à l'appeler pour qu'il te donne un truc à faire et t'en plaindre.

- Non. Il ne va même pas daigner lever son cul de son fauteuil. Trois feuilles de houx.

- Non, quatre.

- Trois. Regarde mon livre.

- Ah ouais.

- Tu les plonges... Non !

Je crie sans le vouloir.

- Une par une ! Lis un peu. Attends, je vais... Attends.

Je prends la spatule, me dirige vers la réserve à ingrédients, retourne à ma place assez rapidement et verse une peu de graines de nageoire de raie, histoire de compenser la bourde de mon meilleur ami.

- Voilà, maintenant, tiens, reprends ça. Et, tu tournes lentement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Non... Ron ! L'autre sens.

Je sens des yeux atrocement haineux me transpercer mais, je ne relève pas la tête. Pas encore. Ce serait si simple. Je veux vraiment l'énerver pour qu'il lève son popotin de son siège et qu'il vienne me menacer en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il lance un «10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter, pour vous être levé en classe !»... Ce serait bien trop simple.

- Alors ?

- Merci vieux !

- Oh de rien.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller vers lui et commencer à blablater.

- Je m'ennuie mais je ne suis pas suicidaire, Ron...

- Ouais ! Je mets tout en même temps ?

- L'huile de poisson ? Oui. 10 cl.

- Comme ça ?

- Ouais.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui lancer une remarque désobligeante. Genre...

- Genre : «Tu comptes lever tes fesses de ton bureau pour venir inspecter ma potion, flemmard ?»

- Ouais, genre ça.

- Hmm.

Exactement ce qu'il me faut. Si je commence à l'insulter rien qu'un peu, il va réagir au quart de tour, parce qu'au fond, c'est encore un gamin et il, va se redresser pour venir me tuer sur place. Il ne pourra pas m'achever sinon Dumbledore le tuera de ses propres mains. Allez, je me lance. Enfin, j'attends qu'il passe son regard sur moi, vu qu'il fixe ses Serpentards avec énervement. Apparemment, ces têtes de cul ne sont pas assez brillantes pour le professeur ! Ah ça y est ! On y va.

- Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

- Hmm. Bonne chance, vieux.

Je soupire et m'avachis sur mon siège, puis, je plante mon regard dans celui de mon méchant professeur.

- Professeur Snape ? Daigneriez-vous de lever vos fesses de votre fauteuil pour venir inspecter ma potion ? Je l'ai déjà mise dans un flacon... Mais, ça pourrait être bon pour votre circulation sanguine de ne pas végéter comme vous le faites, non ?

Réaction espérée, il se redresse d'un coup sec, rêvant -je présume- de tuer ce gamin arrogant qui ressemble tant à son salaud de père.

- Potter !

- Snape ?

- Professeur Snape, Potter ! Sachez que je n'accepte l'arrogance de personne, même quand elle vient du _Sauveur_.

- Vous radotez. A chaque fois que je vous énerve un peu, vous sortez cette phrase si banale.

Je vois le rouge lui monter aux joues, il a envie de me trucider et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rire au nez. Là, c'est bon, je vois tous les moyens de torture qu'il connaît lui défiler devant les yeux.

- Retenue. Ce soir, 20h, dans mon bureau. Ainsi que, 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qui vous dispense de porter votre uniforme, d'ailleurs, Potter ?

- Hmm... J'en avais marre de le porter, je viens en tenue tout à fait correcte, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Le directeur est d'accord.

Merci Bubus. Il retourne s'asseoir et moi, je m'ennuie de nouveau... Merde, j'aurais du le retenir.

- Vous n'avez même pas regardé ma potion.

Allez ! Vire moi de cours, que j'aille me balader pendant les deux heures qu'il me reste !

- Vous n'avez qu'à la déposer sur mon bureau, comme tout le monde, Potter !

- Je préfère que vous le fassiez devant moi, on ne sait jamais...

- Pardon ?

Il se lève à nouveau et je retiens mon sourire de justesse.

- Eh bien, on ne sait jamais. Je veux dire que vous pourriez ajouter un truc dans ma potion pour qu'elle soit moins... excellente. Donc, je préfère que vous constatiez, devant témoins, qu'elle est parfaite.

Ça ne dure qu'une seconde mais, je vois un élan de tristesse qui envahit ses yeux. Puis, ce visage à nouveau impassible. Toutefois, il reste une sorte de douleur que j'arrive à percevoir. Il s'avance vers moi, prends le flacon dans la main, le lève, pour que tout le monde puisse le voir, il le débouche, renifle la potion, regarde la couleur, puis, déclare avec une voix forte :

- PARFAITE ! Monsieur Potter.

Il gribouille un O sur mon flacon et le repose sans ménagement sur la table, puis, il retourne s'asseoir, cette lueur de tristesse toujours présente dans ses yeux. Il replonge dans son gros volume et moi, je m'ennuie à nouveau. J'incline ma chaise et ferme les yeux. J'ai probablement du m'endormir puisque quand je me réveille, tout le monde est parti, il ne reste que Snape. Vu que mon cours est le dernier de la journée, il doit être assez tard.

- Hum... Pro-

- Vous êtes parfaitement à l'heure pour votre retenue, Potter. Il est 19h55.

- J'ai dormi ?

- Apparemment.

- Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé ?

- Je leur ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Vous irez manger après la retenue.

- En quoi consiste-t-elle, _Monsieur_.

J'ai réussi à sortir ce «Monsieur» d'un ton plein de condescendance et je le vois incliner la tête, et plisser les yeux. Bah quoi ? Il m'empêche d'aller manger alors que mon ventre crie famine ! C'est vraiment un con !

- Vous allez nettoyez tous les chaudrons.

- Hmm.

- A la main, avec une brosse à dent et du savon.

J'écarquille les yeux et le regarde avec haine.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, Potter. Vous avez cherché !

- Ça va ! Je m'ennuyais ! Si vous me laissiez sortir aussi !

- Vous vous ennuyez, donc, vous m'insultez.

- Bah... Vous êtes le seul à rien faire dans la salle.

Je le vois soupirer, comme exaspéré. Il me trouve exaspérant.

- Vous pourrez sortir, à présent.

- Vraiment ? Et, je dois quand même faire la retenue ?

- Oui. Et, vite.

Je souffle.

- Oh, vous soufflez ? Bien, vous nettoierez le sol aussi, celui de la classe. Avec la même brosse.

Je ne dis rien, je trouve juste ça trop injuste. Bon, oui, j'ai cherché un peu. Mais, je n'irai jamais manger et j'ai déjà l'estomac dans les talons ! Il s'installe à sa table et note les flacons de potions du cours qui vient de se terminer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux jamais me taire... J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me dise de me taire de temps en temps parce que j'ai vraiment tendance à énormément parler et c'est problématique quand la personne en face ne veut vraiment pas que vous parliez.

- Au moins, je vais pouvoir vérifier que vous ne les truquez pas.

Il se lève en rien de temps et je me retrouve saisi par le col, plaqué contre le mur et je vois cette tristesse à nouveau dans ses yeux. Ma respiration s'accélère, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il s'énerve aussi facilement.

_- Essayant de respirer._ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si terrible ?

Il me repose et se baffe mentalement, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il allait s'en aller, mais, je ne peux retenir mon geste. Je l'attrape et le repositionne à l'identique, sans la main sur ma gorge, évidemment.

_- Sincère._ Je vous ai blessé, professeur. Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux.

Il me scrute un instant et reprend un visage impassible. Il va me tuer à me faire culpabiliser comme ça... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Il m'ignore, baisse les yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu Severus -non Snape- faire ça. Il s'impose toujours face aux autres. Et, j'ai presque l'espoir que mes mots aient enfin finis par le toucher, lui, l'humain qui se cache derrière.

- Alors ?

_- Voix faible._ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance.

Il s'arrache à mon étreinte et tourne les talons. Il lâche un «Finissez votre retenue, entièrement, je viendrais vérifier plus tard. Ensuite, allez vous restaurer aux cuisines, les elfes seront prévenus». Puis, il s'en va, claquant -fracassant- la porte de ses cachots. Cette porte si sacrée pour lui.

Je sens mon coeur se serrer, je l'ai blessé, et, je ne suis pas du genre à blesser les gens, au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, je les sauve, en général. Bon, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas encore vu que les mots pouvaient avoir un impact sur Sev- NON SNAPE !

Je prends un chaudron et commence à gratter avec ce truc nul. Et, puis, merde ! Je m'empare de ma baguette et nettoie tout. Chaudrons, sol... Tout. Même les tables. Je vois d'ailleurs mon bouquin posé sur mon sac et mon coeur se serre à nouveau.

**Flashback**

_J'étais dans les cachots en train de travailler avec Severus pour mes potions, il m'apprenait tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et, en fait, j'avais terminé tout l'apprentissage nécessaire pour vaincre Voldemort. Je rejoignis mon professeur dans son bureau et déposai les sept livres sur son bureau, à regret. Il leva les yeux vers moi et m'adressa une sorte de sourire -enfin, pour Snape, c'est un sourire digne d'une pub ! _

_- Vous pouvez les garder, Potter._

_- Vraiment ? Mais, ils sont à vous._

_- Ce qui est écrit dans chaque livre, je l'ai en tête. Ils vous seront plus utiles à vous qu'à moi._

_- Merci, c'est un cadeau magnifique et vraiment gentil. Sachez que je l'apprécie à sa juste valeur._

_- J'en suis ravi._

_- Ça va me manquer. Ces cours particuliers._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui. Vous savez, je m'en vais dans quelques jours pour vous savez quoi, et, disons que c'était devenu quelque chose de presque plaisant._

_- Si on m'avait dit qu'Harry Potter finirait par apprécier mon enseignement. _

_- Disons que lorsqu'on apprécie l'enseignant, la matière, ça va avec._

_Nous nous scrutâmes une seconde puis, il baissa la tête. Il se redressa, puis, planta ses onyx dans mes yeux, puis il me sourit franchement. Je lui adressai un sourire plein de joie et lui tendis la main._

_Encore une fois, il me regarda un peu surpris, puis, il serra ma main, en signe de trêve. Je relâchai sa main et attrapai «mes trésors» que jamais je ne prêterai ! Ils seront à moi pour toute la vie. _

**Fin du Flashback**

Je me sens idiot et vraiment méchant. J'ai comme un besoin urgent de m'excuser, mais, Snape, n'est pas le genre de type qui va accepter des excuses si facilement. Je dois lui dire que je tiens à lui, que je voudrais casser la barrière entre nous deux, cette distance qui me mène la vie dure. Je dois lui parler de cette envie que j'ai, quand je le regarde trop longtemps, de dégrafer ses robes et de-... Eh ! Mais ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Je me redresse et me dirige vers la porte des appartements privés du professeur. J'hésite vraiment avant de frapper mais, je ne contrôle pas vraiment mes gestes. J'entends des pas rapides s'avancer vers la porte et s'ouvrir sur un Severus Snape totalement différent. Il avait retiré ses robes et portait un pantalon jogging noir avec un t-shirt gris, assez épais. On pouvait lui enlever largement 15 ans dans cette tenue. Il avait les cheveux humides, il devait probablement sortir de la douche. Il me regarde, un sourcil relevé.

- Potter ?

- Oh, hum. J'ai terminé.

- Impossible.

- J'ai utilisé ma baguette. Pro-

- Dans ce cas, vous reviendrez demain faire ce que je vous demandais.

- Si vous le souhaitez, oui, mais prof-

- Très bien, Potter, vous pouvez aller vous restaurer.

Avant qu'il ne referme la porte, je place mon pied -qui se sent d'un coup très serré dans l'embrasure d'une lourde porte en métal- entre la porte et la structure et murmure un «professeur». Le son était si bas que je me doute qu'il ai pu l'entendre.

- Oui, Potter ?

Ah, bah si, apparemment, il l'a entendu. Je suis sensé lui dire quoi ? Je panique, les idées se bousculent et l'eau qui dégouline à travers son t-shirt ne m'aide pas du tout à garder mes idées en place.

- Je...

- ... ?

- Je voudrais vraiment m'excuser. Je vous fait totalement confiance, vous savez.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Le ton est moqueur et hautain.

- Oui. C'est juste que...

- Que ? Parlez nom de Merlin, Potter ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Il est presque 22 heures et je suis fatigué.

Non, il n'a pas du tout l'air fatigué, il veut juste me virer. J'ouvre un peu plus la porte afin qu'il ne puisse pas du tout la refermer.

- Vous me manquez, Monsieur.

Il reste sans voix. Il me regarde complètement sur le cul, il ne me repousse même pas quand je l'écarte pour passer dans ses appartements. Je découvre alors une pièce à vivre magnifique, chaleureuse, dans les tons taupe et chocolat. Il y a un grand canapé en cuir marron et une table en verre sur laquelle est posé un verre d'alcool et un magasine sur les potions entrouvert. On peut voir que le sol est fait de parquet vitrifié assez clair. De l'autre côté, tout le long du mur, se trouve une immense bibliothèque pleine à craquer. Au centre de la pièce, il y a une sorte de table ronde, blanche laquée, sur laquelle est posé un vase contenant un bouquet de lys, quatre chaises de la même couleur sont disposées autour de la table. Un bureau est disposé contre un bout du mur où il y a de la place. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais, c'est parfait. On s'y sent pleinement en sécurité, il fait chaud. Je sursaute en sentant que je marche sur un tapis blanc cassé, je me pousse vivement pour ne pas le salir. C'est un tapis moelleux avec des sortes de fils, des milliers de fils tous doux dans lesquels on a envie de laisser ses pieds se perdre.

J'avance vers une autre porte, tandis que j'entends mon professeur réagir et refermer sa porte d'entrée. J'ouvre une lourde porte qui m'amène sur un grand laboratoire, toujours extrêmement clair, où il doit probablement fabriquer des potions. Je sors assez rapidement, ce n'était pas hyper intéressant. Je me retourne et ouvre la porte située à côté de la bibliothèque, et, je tombe sur une immense cuisine moldue, super, hyper, gravement moderne, le sol carrelé blanc. Les meubles sont en bois clair, avec des poignées, encore une fois, modernes, en inox ! C'est presque dérangeant de voir ça dans le monde sorcier qui est si... Authentique. Il y a tous les ustensiles nécessaires à la grande cuisine, un grand piano... Il pourrait faire la cuisine pour cent personnes là-dedans. Il y a aussi, un frigo colossal, comme ceux qu'on voit à la télé, qui donnent des glaçons. Superbe cuisine. Il pourrait me faire à manger au lieu de m'envoyez dans les cuisines de Poudlard...

Je ressors et voit que mon professeur s'est installé dans son canapé et est replongé dans sa revue. Je continue mon investigation en haussant les épaules. J'ouvre une porte, un peu en retrait, et tombe sur la chambre de mon bien aimé. Attends... J'ai dit quoi là ? De mon professeur, je veux dire.

Là encore, grosse surprise. Au centre de la pièce se trouve un gigantesque lit, assez haut, sans rideaux, le couvre lit est dans les tons rouge et blanc. Moi qui croyait qu'il détestait le rouge... Bref, il y a une montagne de coussins dessus, tous plus moelleux les uns que les autres. La structure et la tête du lit sont en chêne très très clair. Et, l'armoire, faite dans le même matériau se trouve le long d'un mur, à l'opposé de la pièce. Il y a aussi un miroir sur pied, un valet de chambre sur lequel est posé une robe -celle qu'il a porté aujourd'hui, probablement. Le sol est fait comme le tapis dans le salon, sauf que là, c'est comme de la moquette, c'est juste magnifique. La couleur de la moquette-fils est gris clair, ça brille légèrement. Je n'ai qu'une envie, me jeter de toutes mes forces dans ce lit si... Accueillant.

Je reprends ma visite, ne voulant pas trop empiéter sur son intimité. Je rentre dans une pièce attenant à la chambre, la salle de bain. Je crois m'évanouir en voyant ça. Juste, splendide. Le thème, hum, bleu marine et blanc. Il y a une baignoire grandiose à remous, carrée, dans un coin de la pièce. Mais aussi, une grande douche, entourée de verre. Encore une fois, c'est très chic, très moderne. On peut encore voir un peu de buée sur le grand miroir situé au dessus des deux lavabos. Eux aussi, encastrés dans du marbre gris. Le sol est en gros carrelage bleu marine et en marbre, par endroit. Les toilettes sont à l'opposée de la pièce, séparé par un muret d'environ un mètre, en marbre gris et blanc. Je sursaute en sentant une présence derrière moi.

- Alors, tu as fini ton investigation ? Ce n'est pas très poli d'entrer chez les gens et de tout regarder...

- On ne m'a pas vraiment appris la base de la politesse chez les moldus où je vivais.

- Je vois ça. Viens, tu dois avoir faim.

- Un peu. Votre appartement est à couper le souffle.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que personne n'a le droit de le voir.

- Parce que c'est bien trop contradictoire avec votre personnalité.

- Non, Potter, ça, ici, c'est ma personnalité. Dehors, c'est une mascarade.

Une seule phrase me vient en tête : Je veux connaître sa vraie personnalité. Il m'invite à le suivre dans ce que je me rappelle être la cuisine.

- De quoi as-tu envie ?

- Peu importe. Vous savez, je peux le faire, un sandwich me suffira.

- Je n'ai pas diné non plus.

En même temps, je veux le connaître donc, si la cuisine est un truc qu'il aime bien, alors, c'est une bonne chose de le voir à l'oeuvre.

- D'accord. Faites quelque chose que vous aimez.

- Très bien. Et si tu n'aimes pas ?

- Je suis du genre gourmand.

- Hmm.

Il sort des oeufs, du lait, de la bière, du sel, du beurre, un saladier et un fouet.

- Des crêpes.

- Mais, il faut laisser la pâte reposer.

Il soulève sa baguette comme si c'était une évidence... En fait, c'est une évidence.

- Tiens, prends la balance et pèse 500 grammes de farine. Et va encore chercher un oeuf, je vais en mettre 5.

- D'accord.

Je m'exécute et verse la farine dans le saladier. Ensuite, tout s'enchaîne vite, il a la dextérité d'un maître des potions, ça aide.

- La cuisine c'est comme les potions.

- Vraiment ?

- À quelques différences près.

- Quand même, j'y vois quelques ressemblances, mais ça n'a pas du tout la même utilité !

- Évidemment.

Une demie-heure plus tard, toutes les crêpes sont posées sur une assiette, gardée par une sort de réchauffement permanent. Il y a du coulis de chocolat, de la confiture, du sucre en poudre... Bref, pas mal de trucs succulents. Je saupoudre une crêpe de sucre et l'engouffre dans ma bouche, lâchant presque un soupir d'extase. Nan, en fait je l'ai lâché, au vu du regard que Snape me porte. Il mange sans retenue, pas comme dans la Grande Salle où tous ses gestes sont contrôlés.

- Pourquoi continuer votre mascarade à l'extérieur, alors que Voldemort n'est plus ?

- C'est juste, plus simple pour tout le monde.

- Pour qui ? Pour vous, oui ! Personnellement, ça ne serait pas difficile pour nous, de nous habituer à un Severus Snape différent. On change de professeur de DCFM chaque année, donc... Disons que les humains ont une grande capacité d'adaptation.

Je rêve ou il sourit ? Nan, il sourit vraiment ! Et, merde ! Il a les dents blanches... Ah ouais ? Il les colore avant de venir en cours ?

- Excusez-moi, mais, vos cheveux sont soyeux, vos dents son blanches, vous paraissez moins pâle. Est-ce que vous vous enlaidissez avant de sortir, professeur ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- C'est vraiment, stupide.

- C'est plus simple.

- Oui, je sais, vous l'avez déjà dit. Mais, vous ne trouvez pas dommage que personne ne puisse voir à quel point vous êtes beau en dehors de ces murs ? C'est tellement triste ! Dès que vous franchissez la porte d'entrée, vous devenez la chauve-souris graisseuse ! C'est carrément débile !

- Merci, Potter, je vais me garder de vos commentaires...

- Mais... C'est juste que vous ne voyez pas le potentiel que vous avez. Si vous sortiez, dans cette tenue, je pense que vous pourriez sortir avec la moitié des filles de cette école !

- Hmm.

- Bah quoi ? Je suis sérieux hein !

- Je ne pense pas que le côté ex-mangemort plaise beaucoup.

- Pff...

- Et puis, il faudrait que j'ai envie de sortir avec la moitié de cette école !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- C'est obligé qu'il y ait quelqu'un. C'est une obligation. Ne niez même pas. Y'a bien quelqu'un non ?

- Il y a quelqu'un.

- Ah ! Bah voilà ! Si vous sortiez comme ça demain matin, au petit déjeunez, elle vous remarquerait directement.

- Et toi, il y a quelqu'un ?

Hum, il me prend de court là...

- J'en sais trop rien.

Je vais pas lui dire qu'en deux heures j'ai changé un peu de point de vue sur lui, enfin, depuis quelques temps et que là tout de suite, je commence à me dire que j'aimerais mieux le connaître, sur tous les points. Arf... Je me met à rougir ? Noooon... Que Voldy vienne m'achever ! Maintenant !

- C'est qui ?

- Hein ?

- Qui trotte dans la tête du survivant ?

- Et qui trotte dans la tête du pire professeur de Poudlard ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir.

- Vous non plus. Vraiment.

- A vrai dire, en fait, je suis plutôt curieux.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas du tout ! Vous vous contrefoutez de tout ce qui se passe autour de vous...

- Extérieurement, c'est vrai. Autrement, non, je suis plutôt curieux de savoir qui t'intéresse.

Bon, bah, comme on dit hein, qui vivra verra, allons-y.

- Eh bien, déjà, je... Je suis gay.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ne jugez pas, s'il vous plait.

- Oh, je ne juge pas. Je suis de nature joyeuse, moi aussi.

Ah ! Subtil mais présent ! Attends une seconde... Il est gay ? AAAAAH DONC Y'A UNE CHANCE ! Arf... Non, non, je ne peux penser comme ça avec lui, ça ne peut pas me rendre si heureux ! Depuis quand je pense de cette manière d'ailleurs ? Ça me tue comme on peut ignorer ses sentiments et d'un coup ils se dévoilent tous au grand complet, sans prévenir... Chu' bien dans la mouise maintenant moi...

- Disons que y'a bien quelqu'un, ça me trotte dans la tête, hum, je ne sais pas vraiment depuis quand. En fait, maintenant que j'en parle ça paraît comme une évidence, mais j'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. En fait, je viens presque de m'en rendre compte. C'est comme si ça avait été en moi depuis un moment et que maintenant que j'ai décidé de me pencher sur la question, bah, ça ressortait. Mais, ça me prend pas au ventre et tout, enfin pas encore.

- Je vois.

- Et vous ?

- Oh, moi. Eh bien, il y a quelqu'un aussi, mais, je ne vais rien tenter tant que je ne serais pas certain de ses sentiments.

- Je vois.

- Et toi, tu ne te déclares pas ? Qui pourrait se refuser au survivant ?

Allez, sois un courageux Gryffondor ! Je me lève, la table ayant été débarrassée d'un coup de baguette, je ne peux pas m'occuper les mains. Je me dirige vers la grande bibliothèque et je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a pas que des livres de potions, mais, pas mal de romans.

- Alors ?

Ah merde, j'ai oublié de lui répondre.

- Vous disiez ?

- Qui pourrait se refuser au sauveur du monde sorcier ?

Hum, j'ai peur, mamaaaaaan, j'ai envie de pleurer.

_- Cramoisi._ Vous.

Voilà, c'est dit, maintenant, soit je me fait trucider sur place et j'ai ma tombe à côté de celle des morts pendant la guerre d'ici hum... Trois minutes. Soit, je ne sais pas, il se contente de me rejeter comme une merde, il me balance jusqu'à mon dortoir. Ou alors, soit il s'avance vers moi, me serre la taille, dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse à en perdre haleine, comme il le fait maintenant. Attends... COMME IL LE FAIT MAINTENANT ?

Ses lèvres sont douces, chaudes, gonflées, il a le goût du chocolat qu'il a mangé avec son café. Il me plaque contre la bibliothèque et me serre de toutes ses forces contre lui. Je réponds à l'étreinte en passant mes bras autour de son cou, posant une main sur sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser. Il cherche à forcer le passage, avec sa langue. J'entrouvre la bouche afin de lui laisser libre accès. Nos langues se rejoignent dans un ballet sensuel et enflammé.

Je me sens bouger, marcher, en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne suis pas du tout en état de penser. Merlin, ce qu'un baiser peut être excitant quand il est donné par la personne sensée vous détester pathologiquement, et la personne avec qui vous avez envie de le partager. Arf, démentiel ! Je retire mes chaussures et sens le sol doux et moelleux sous mes pieds. Soudain, j'atterris sur un matelas extrêmement confortable, ni trop mou, ni trop dur, parfait.

Severus retire mes chaussettes, et mon pantalon avec empressement. Je me relève sur les coudes et l'attire à moi avec force. Je défais le noeux retenant son jogging et lui retire son t-shirt. Il se tend légèrement. D'un coup de hanches parfaitement calculé, j'inverse nos positions. Son torse est parsemé, ici et là, de quelques fines cicatrices presque invisibles mais qui ne partent pas complètement. Je les retrace d'un doigt, tout doucement et commence à sentir des frissons orner le corps de mon aîné.

Il inverse, à son tour, nos positions, afin de se retrouver sur moi. Arf, il aime dominer, et j'aime dominer... Hmm... Il a l'air plus calé, niveau expérience, et puis, il est plus vieux, c'est limite logique... Je lui retire son boxer. Je sens qu'il veut enlever mon pull, mais, s'il veut dominer, je le laisse un peu galérer. Il grogne de frustration pendant que j'embrasse un mamelon, calant une de mes mains dans son dos pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Je le laisse me retirer mon vêtement et torture avec ma langue son second téton. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et me déplace sur le lit, afin d'être dans le bon sens. Il me retire mon boxer avant que je m'en rende compte, et s'empare d'un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche, tandis qu'il martyrise l'autre avec sa main, me maintenant fermement allongé.

Je bombe le torse, gémis, gémis, gémis et gémis encore. Il descend légèrement, léchant et embrassant chaque partie qui lui est accessible. Il enfonce sa langue dans mon nombril et je me cambre sans le contrôler, c'est atrocement bon. Il mime l'acte sexuel une trentaine de secondes et descend encore jusqu'à ma verge douloureuse. Il souffle dessus, m'arrachant un gémissement de plus, et embrasse mon gland rougit, déjà humide.

- Aaah... Severus ! Je...

- Oui ?

Ah ! Il est pervers ! Pourquoi me faire attendre ainsi ?

- J'en peux plus !

Je le sens rigoler contre mon sexe et le prendre -ENFIN !- en bouche. Il commence par des petits va-et-viens qui ressemblent à une torture complètement délicieuse. Et, si on torturait comme ça les moldus en Irak ou peu importe où ils font la guerre, bah y'aurait plus la guerre, bref, je m'égare. Je ne contrôle plus rien, mes hanches se cambrent sans que je n'ai l'impression de bouger, mon rythme cardiaque augmente, il doit avoir triplé, ma pression artérielle crève le plafond, ma respiration... Hum, je ne respire plus vraiment et mes cordes vocales s'affolent toutes seules ! Je sens une immense chaleur s'infiltrer en moi, puis, dans un énième va-et-vient, je me libère, visitant le paradis, dans la bouche de mon amant, dans un cri à faire rougir un violeur d'embarras.

J'entends mon coeur palpiter dans mes oreilles et je sens sa langue titiller mon entrée. Je me cambre à nouveau, toujours sans contrôle, et attrape une de ses mains. Il me tend trois doigts que j'humidifie longuement, le faisant souffler de frustration, puis, je le libère. Il introduit un doigt gluant en moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux, seulement gênant. Disons que la sensation une fois le deuxième doigt à l'intérieur est nettement plus douloureuse. Ça brûle beaucoup, encore pire quand le troisième doigt cherche à se faire une place, alors que l'endroit est bien trop petit pour l'accueillir. Je ne me retiens pas de crier, après tout, vu comme ça fait mal, il ne m'en voudra pas. Il s'empare de ma verge, qui reprenait doucement vigueur et la masse tranquillement. Le plaisir reprend le dessus m'arrachant un gémissement de hâte.

Il remue ses doigts, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux afin d'élargir au maximum mon rectum. Ça devient plus qu'agréable, même vraiment génial. Je bouge mes hanches pour venir à la rencontre des doigts et hurle quand il touche, je ne sais pas, un point extrêmement sensible en moi qui me fait voir des étoiles.

Il retire ses doigts et je grogne. Je l'entends rigoler tendrement et sens son pénis placé à mon entrée. Lorsqu'il me pénètre, ce n'est rien de comparable avec ce que j'ai déjà vécu, c'est atrocement douloureux, comme si, je ne sais pas, je ne trouve pas de comparatif là, tout de suite. Seulement, je gémis de douleur, les larmes commencent à perler dans les coins de mes yeux. Il me masturbe à nouveau mais, le plaisir n'apaise que très légèrement la douleur. Il est immobile, mais, il se redresse un peu pour venir m'embrasser.

- Détends-toi, je sais que c'est un peu douloureux, mais, c'est juste au début.

- UN PEU DOULOUREUX ? J'essaie de me détendre figure toi ! Aaah...

Il commence à bouger lentement, s'enfonçant un peu plus, m'embrassant, me touchant, et la douleur s'évanouit un peu. Juste un peu. Puis, d'un coup légèrement plus prononcé, il touche ce point sensible en moi et je hurle, de plaisir, non plus de douleur.

- C'est quoiiaaaah ?

- Ta prostate.

Il se marre ? Arf... Je ne réponds plus de rien de toute manière. Ses coups de butoir se font de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus forts. Le plaisir monte en crescendo, à chaque fois qu'il bute sur ce qu'il appelle ma prostate. J'agrippe mes jambes autour de sa taille, l'attirant encore plus près, venant à sa rencontre, pour avoir encore plus, toujours plus. Nous ne sommes plus qu'halètements, gémissements et cris de bonheur. Je rend l'âme avant lui, me libérant sous le coup d'un orgasme dévastateur. Sentant l'étau de chair se resserrer autour de lui, il éjacule à son tour et je sens un liquide chaud se répandre en moi. C'est une sensation étrange mais très agréable. Il se retire et s'allonge, la respiration saccadée, à mes côtés.

Il attrape sa baguette et murmure une incantation incompréhensible afin de retirer la matière visqueuse qui est étalée sur nos torses. Puis, il plante son regard dans le mien. C'est affolant comme je peux lire toutes ses émotions, ça veut dire qu'il peut lire toutes les miennes ? Il a l'air heureux, calme, détendu... Il s'avance près de moi et murmure à mon oreille ce que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre venant de lui :

- C'est toi, celui que j'aime, Harry.

Je rigole avec toute la tendresse que je peux et réponds.

- Je t'aime aussi, Severus. Mais, je crois que tu l'avais compris. Tu n'as pas de l'eau ? J'ai la bouche sèche, à force de crier...

Je le vois éclater de rire, sous mes yeux incrédules et se lever pour m'apporter une bouteille d'eau. Je bois d'une traite toujours en pensant à ce que je viens de voir. Un tout nouveau Severus Snape, qui vient de me dire je t'aime et qui vient d'éclater de rire. C'est évident que mon inconscient ai pu développer des sentiments pour lui... Il est parfait. Nous sommes parfaits, ensemble. Et, nous le seront toute la vie.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong><em> Voilà, un OS bien guimauve sur la fin... En espérant que ça vous ai plus :P - Review ? <em>**


End file.
